wendys love
by fairytailbabe
Summary: Wendys school Cait shelter Academy just shut down so she enrolled into Fairytail academy. Wendy meets Chelia and Romeo. Does Wendy have a crush? mainly wendyxChelia and slight nalu. Fairytail doesnt belong to me nor does the cover. hmu if u ideas for the ending im stumped.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my names Wendy Marvell

Recently my school, Cait Shelter Academy shut down so i decided to enroll for Fairytail Academy.

Im super excited to meet everyone tomorrow and i can't wait but i'm also scared because it's a great school one of the hardest to get into actually, but I some how managed to get in. My big brother Natsu said if ice princess could make it in (who ever that is)then it should be easy for me to make it in, but what if i'm not what they wanted.

*Next day*

I wake up at 7:00, I decided to let natsu sleepin for a little while. I pulled out the uniform I got from the school and i quickly put it on.I decided to make a big breakfast cause one natsus a pig and two cause todays my first day of school a fairytail!*u already knew that but just a reminder* I was so excited I might have let out a screech of joy "eeckk." Natsu came in the room massive bed head, tanktop and sweapants,rubbing the back of his head. "Wendy whats wro- before he could finish that sentence natsu let his nose guide him to the food.I giggled at natsus silly action,Natsu then inhaled his plate I made for him. I giggled then my face went pale as i looked at the clock , 7:50. "shoot,Natsu get dressed we gotta go to school!"

"After begging natsu for 5 minutes to get ready we had to run to school. "8:00 ,right on time" i silently said to myself. The bell rang, everyone was sitting down and i had no clue where to sit. I looked around the room for some where to sit. I kinda started to freak out on the inside and then a girl with hot pink hair in pig tails signaled me to come sit next to her.i was confused and i wondered if i should sit next to her. But then i heard the teacher say "is everyone seated?"i zoomed over to the pink haired girl having no time to think weither to sit next to her or teacher started talking "im your teacher capicorn" he started saying more but i stopped listening when then the pink haired girl next to me nudge me.

"I'm chelia." "Wendy."


	2. Chapter 2

*Chelias POV*

I woke up jumped out of bed put on the schools uniform brushed my crazy hair put it in pigtails with my orange period math my least favorite. I sat down in the desk. Then i saw a girl (clearly new) with blue hair in two pigtails but sorda halfup half the hairstyleswas it was cute . But then i looked into her eyes i could see them full worry and confusion as she looked around the room. So i thought why not she seems nice and fun. So i gave her a smile and waved for her to come over. I could tell she was still a little confused but then started talking she was over there so fast i barely saw it. i giggled at the blunette but i dont think she heard me. started talking more but i nudgeed her and said "im chelia."with a big smile. she responded "wendy." and smiled .

I started to thik about how her name kinda sounded like my last name. Wendy Blendy it kinda sounded cute kinda like her... what am i thinkiing i like Lyon not Wendy plus i dont like girls, well not like that. please come up and introduce yourself.

She looked so nervous it was kinda funny i held back my giigles though cause I didnt want to be rude ."Umm... I'm wendy marvell I'm 13 years old and well... I have a older brother Natsu technecally were not really related but he took me in after grandeeney..." I could tell she didn't want to talk about whatever came it brought back some sad or dark memories.

"Anyways... I have a cat named carla and shes white and can be very mean bu-butt she nice too. So I decided to enroll to fairytail and i made it and well im sorry if im not what you wanted and if im a let down..." the whole room went silent.

I started laughing i coldnt help it. started yellling at me how it was rude to laugh and I shouldnt. But then I interuppted him and said "I'm sorry wendy its just of course we want you here."

She started walking back to her seat . "and im sure that- then poow! Wendy tripped an fell head first and I ran over to her and poow! I tripped and fell too. Just like how Wendy had. Then at the same time we said "Are you okay?" We both laughed, Wendy rubbed her head. I got up, then helped the bluenette off the ground ,then I said with a big smile "well Wendy so far your not letting me down."


	3. Chapter 3

*sorry i redid chapter two a little cause there was a mess up and it took out alot of sentence and it made one ofthe sentence sound very ._. akward well i felt bad so im gonna try to write chapter three.

*Wendys POV

" please come up and introduce yourself." - ooh no did I froget his name already?! Ignoring my last thought I gulped got up and walked to the front of the classroom. What do I say? I'll start of with my name that seems good. "Ummm... I'm Wendy Marvell I'm 13 years old and..." crap what now Ooo I tell them about natsu and carla. "I have a older brother natsu, well technecally were not really related but he took me in after Grandeeney..." Why did I have to mention grandeeney?

"I have a cat named carla shes white and can be very mean bu-butt she can be very nice too." I said with a uneasy smile thinking about what carla would do to me if carla heard what I just said. "After cait shelter shut down I had no where to go ... so I decided to enroll into fairytail and I made it in nd I'm sorry if im not what you wanted and if I'm a let down.."

Why did I say that? It made it even more akward when the entire room went silent. I was about to start walking back to my sea but i froze when I heard the pinky girl laughing. why was chelia ?What of anything i just said was funny. I blushed but mainly looked confused.

Then I heard the teaacher start yelling at her about how that was rude but then she said 'I'm sorry Wendy it's just of course we want you here." I didn't know what to do so i decided to go sit back down and then I would thank her. I started walking back to my seat when I tripped over a tiny rock. Why is there a rock in the middle of a classroom?! ughh why am I so clumsy.

Then I looked slightly and saw chelia run over to me and then she tripped too . This is the first time seeing someone besides me trip over something tiny. Wait, why is there not only one but two small rocks in this room?! Atleast I'm not the only clumsy one. Then I looked up and rubbed my head. Then we both said at the same time "are you okay?" we both laughed. she said something after that,that made me feel kinda funny. "well so far wendy your not letting me down and I hope we can be friends."

We got up off the ground and walked back to our seats, people giggling as we walked by. We sat back down .Chelia and i talked that whole class. We were so alike yet so different.I also kept wondering why she made me feel so funny the bell interupted my thoughts . Second period . After lots of asking people directions i finally found it.

I walked in side and saw a boy with blackish brownish hair head faced towards the window I could tell he was deep in thought. I sat next to him . I looked down at his journal that had different colored in the corner it said Romeo.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry i havnt made any new chapters in like 2 months, teachers were giving me project after project. Also i feel like im making these chapters too short so i try to make my chapters this chapter is confusing. peace out- fairytailbabe**

 **Wendys P.O.V**

I walked in side the classroom and saw a boy with dark brown maybe black hair , he was facng the window , i could tell he was deep in thought.

i decided to sit next to him. i looked at his journal it had different colored flames, i giggled a little cause i thought of how natsu probally had that same journal he had a weird obsession of fire.

In the corner of the crazy flamed journal written in very sloppy hand writing was romeo. "so his name is romeo"

Then the boy turned to me. i froze for a second and questioned why he was staring at me.

"you said my name?" Romeo said. "ohh sorry about that, i was looking at your journal" i said with a very uneasy smile, mentally facepalming for not realising i said that out loud

. Quickly i said "my big brother natsu has that same notebook i think.

" ohh thats cool"he said looking out the window barely listening then a second later he basically screamed "WAIT- YOUR BROTHERS NATSU!"

curse my shap hearing cause that really hurt "yes, why is that such a surprise?" he calmed down and said "well i havn't seen him in seven years"

 **Past Romeo P.O.V**

 **6 year old romeo~ location: Magnolia Zoo**

WAHHHHH! *pretend thats a crying noise plz and tank u* MY DADS STILL NOT BACK YET! i said sitting on a bench. Then this kid with pink hair came over(btw natsus like 8 in this okay).

"Whats wrong?" the pinkette asked. MY DADDS MISSING!

Then had a very serious look on his face and asked where i last saw him. I answered that he got a call from work and he said hed be right back.

Then put on a bright smile and said it'll be okay we'll find him (man this kid was wierd)

I got up and and I started walking around the zoo. Whats your name kid? asked me."I'm Romeo and I'm a Big boy"

i said emphasising the big. "crying your eyes out real big boy you are." "Hey!" i shouted.

PInky laughed and after he calmed down he said " I'm Natsu"

After wandering around the whole zoo I almost gave up. "WERE NEVER GOING TO FIND HIM HES GONE!" i was crying/walking then he came to the monkey part of the zoo.

I looked over and saw my dad sitting down worriedish look on his face. I dropped my mouth as i saw my dad acting like a monkey. I told Natsu to come over and Natsu burst into laughter.

" your dads weird" Natsu said. "YOU HAVE PINK HAIR!" Natsu turned to me and angrly said " ITS SALMON!".

Then i shouted "WELL WHO CARES WE NEED TO GET MY DAD OUT OF THERE!". Natsu then said with a smirk/smile "step aside i can do this"

Then pinky i mean natsu jumped over the fence. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Nastsu didnt answer then the monkeys started attaking him "NATSU!"

Did Natsu just punch those god. he grabbed my dad and jumped/flew over the fence.

DDADDD! I ran over to my dad and hugged him. "Thanks natsu". i said with a smile. "No problem kiddo" he said, i smiled brighter .

Natsu and I hung out alot after that. He was like the brother i always wanted.

But then one day he left saying he found some information about where his dad might be and i havnt seen him since.

Present Romeo P.O.V

I sit in the corner of the classroom where noone usaully sits but today someone sat next to me they must be new. but i decided to keep looking out the window. then I started thinking about where Natsu might be. Its been seven years and no sign.

Then newbie next to me said "so his name is romeo" i actually have really good hearing natsu kinda trained me to hear better idk why the weirdo did that. but anyways i pretended i didnt hear newbie but i turned around anyway. Oh my goodness natsu, shes kinda me.

i stared at her for a little then i saw that she looked uncomfortable"You said my name?" i acted calm but on the inside i was freaking out."ohhh sorry i was looking at your journal" oh wow shes kinda weird but shes really cute dont blow this romeo act cool.

"My big brother natsu has that same notebook i think." i pretended not to hear her and i said "oh thats cool." but once i actually processed what she said i shouted "YOUR- BROTHERS NATSU! "

"yes, why is that such a surprise?" she asked. "Well i havn't seen him in seven years" her face looked shocked then sad but then it went to a bright smile and said "how about you come after school?"

then her face went bright red * **minute bell rings*** after the minute bell rings she says "well i mean you, natsu, and -t just you and me hanging out , it makes sense cause youu... uhhh. havn't seen him in foreever and... "okay" i said cutting her off from her own akwardness.

 **Chelias P.O.V**

I was walking to class thinking of my new bluenette friend. then i looked into a classspeak of the devil. maybe i should go say hi.

before i was about to enter the room when i heard her say to the boy "how about you come over after shool?

" then i looked up in shock and i saw her blushing furiosly. ***minute bell rings*** I ran off shocked and kinda sad.

o crap am i crying. i wiped away the tears and said to my self shes only your friend nothing more

 **so wat do u tink? the ending killed me to write tbh. chelia is my precious child. but i hope you enjoyed this chapter. review cause your reviews make me happy.**


End file.
